An enema is a common medical procedure whereby fluid is injected into the rectum of a patient in order to induce bowel movement. The need for such a procedure typically arises in patients suffering from certain physical ailments in which voluntary bowel control is impaired.
Medical equipment currently exists in the art for administering an enema to patients in need of this medical procedure. At least one type of equipment consists of an enema squeeze bottle filled with the fluid intended to induce bowel movement, which is capped by a short applicator nozzle to be inserted into the patient's rectum. The applicator nozzle of this type of conventional enema application device often causes discomfort and irritation when being inserted. Therefore, it is desired to have an enema device that safely and effectively administers the enema to a patient without causing discomfort.
Moreover, enemas are often administered to a patient at home when the need for medical assistance does not necessitate a doctor or another health care assistant. However, it is often difficult for the patient to administer the enema to him or herself since the applicator nozzle must be inserted into such a small, sensitive area. Moreover, it is difficult for the patient to administer the fluid while steadily holding the enema in the required area. Often the patient is assisted by another individual; however, assistance may not always be available, if, for instance, the patient lives alone. Thus, there is also a need for an enema device that can be effectively self-administered.